Verde
by Odisea
Summary: A Mary no le gustaba Halloween. Le gustaba aún menos cuando Lily y James aprovechaban para pasear por el lago. Y menos todavía cuando Sirius aprovechaba para gastarle bromas pesadas. Porque Gryffindor, y enamorada, no estaba para jueguecitos.


_**Disclaimer**: Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la reina de Inglaterra._

Aquí vengo con un pairing muy poco común pero que me atreví a hacer pues porque sí (?). Para entender una parte del fic es recomendable haber leído mi fic "Sueltate el pelo" (http:/ www .fanfiction .net/ s/6645644/1/Sueltate_el_pelo ¡pero escribidlosin espacios!). Si queréis, podéis leerlo :) Si no, creo que más o menos también se puede entender._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Halloween era una fecha que sólo ocurría una vez al año, y eso todos lo sabían. Quizá era porque el castillo de Hogwarts se había ataviado con sus mejores galas, porque las velas levitaban por todos los pasillos y porque había una luz demasiado tenue. Quizá era porque, según los muggles, Halloween era el día de brujas por excelencia. Arañas, sapos, gatos negros y calderos burbujeantes a manos de brujas verrugosas de piel verde y puntiagudos sombreros.<p>

No tenía por qué, pero quizá esa era la razón de que Halloween fuera uno de los días preferidos de todos los magos y brujas. Con una excepción, claro; toda regla que se preciara de serlo debía tener una excepción que la confirmase y, en este caso en concreto, había una bruja que no era una fan de Halloween.

Ningún año había acudido al baile de Halloween, ni se había divertido con las calabazas ni con los decorativos. De hecho, hasta se alegraba de que tan sólo durase un día porque, de lo contrario, estaba segura de que acabaría huyendo. Pero estaba claro que no lo hacía porque arruinaría su reputación de valiente Gryffindor.

Suspiró mientras se terminaba el zumo de calabaza que le quedaba y se resguardó de las salpicaduras que había provocado una carta que había caído sobre la tarta que tenía en su plato.

_31 de Octubre de 1977_

_Querida Mary:_

_Esperamos que disfrutes del día de hoy como nunca antes lo has hecho. Sabemos que no te agrada demasiado, pero creemos que deberías asistir a la comida familiar que realizaremos este fin de semana. No te preocupes por no poder salir de Hogwarts, ya hemos pedido permiso al director y no ha puesto ninguna pega._  
><em>Recuerda que a tu tía no le gustan los colores chillones.<em>

_Un beso,_

_Tus padres._

En cuanto terminó de leerla, la dejó sobre la mesa con gesto de aburrimiento. Todos los años era la misma historia.

—Mary, vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines del lago. ¡Dicen que el Calamar Gigante está fuera del agua!

Mary se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo a su mejor amiga y después de ver cómo se encogía de hombros y se iba con James, se levantó y decidió volver a la sala común. No quería encontrarse con esqueletos, ni con telarañas, ni con canciones tétricas, ni con candelabros flotantes, ni con calaveras, ni mucho menos con Peeves.

Por suerte, el camino que la llevó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda no le guardaba ninguna desagradable sorpresa y, para pesar suyo, la sala común estaba completamente vacía. Aprovechó y se sentó frente al fuego para calentarse un poco, ya que empezaba a entrar el invierno. Después de cinco minutos, se declaró como la persona que estaba más aburrida de todo Hogwarts y se puso a murmurar palabras que su mejor amiga habría calificado de "obscenas y totalmente innecesarias". Pero, diablos, estaba completamente sola, ¿qué más daba lo que hiciera?

En realidad, a ella sí que le importaba lo de que no hubiera nadie, porque si no, sabía que su mente le jugaría malas pasadas. Como comenzar a pensar que le gustaría ser tan valiente (pero valiente de verdad) como su amiga Lily, y que envidiaba, también, que ahora tuviera un noviazgo con James Potter. Se sentía un poco como el Peter de su amistad femenina.

Suspiró, porque Lily no se merecía que le tuviera envidia por eso. Y de hecho, no es que ella hubiera sido una persona demasiado romántica. La única cita que había tenido había terminado a los diez minutos.

No se dio cuenta de cómo las reflexiones sobre esa pareja tan dispareja dieron paso a un sueño que la envolvió por completo. Así, las escenas que aparecían en su mente parecían tan reales como si estuvieran ocurriéndole a una despierta Mary.

Lily y James cogidos de la mano, riéndose de ella porque estaba sola, y provocando así que saliera corriendo y llorando. Cosa muy rara, porque ella nunca, nunca lloraba. Pero seguía llorando y corriendo hasta que terminó en su habitación. Pegaba la oreja a la puerta mientras oía sonidos extraños, y como buena Gryffindor abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Sirius desnudo que acariciaba a una de sus compañeras de habitación. Y seguía corriendo y llorando, y llorando y corriendo, gimiendo y gritando, y gritando y corriendo y llorando y gimiendo.

Hasta que todo eso acabó de golpe y se incorporó de golpe, respirando agitadamente y llevándose una mano a la sudorosa frente. Esperó unos segundos hasta que se hubo calmado y se sentó con normalidad. No le gustaban ese tipo de pesadillas, pero las tenía demasiado últimamente. Y claro que sabía lo que significaban. No se quería sentir dejada de lado por Lily, no quería que se rieran de ella por estar sola. En cuanto a la parte de Sirius… suponía que también tenía explicación.

Es decir, sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres eran algo masoquistas por querer a chicos que no las querían o cosas así, pero es que lo suyo se pasaba de la raya. Se había dado cuenta cuando lo pilló enrollándose con una cría de dos años menos que ellos, porque sintió una angustia terrible. Pero claro, lo peor no era que ella no le gustara a él, lo peor era que su relación no era muy buena, por así decirlo.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y limpió las lágrimas que querían abrirse paso. Tenía que ir olvidándose de él. Se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación a limpiarse la cara. Una vez llegó a su cuarto de baño notó algo extraño, pero no hizo mucho caso. Se echó agua en la cara y cuando se irguió vio que tenía el pelo verde. Además, decenas de arañas salían de su grifo.

Salió gritando y bajó a la sala común con los ojos cerrados, pensando que ahora el Calamar Gigante no parecía tan espantoso. No contaba con que una cosa dura se interpusiera en su camino e hiciera que cayera al suelo.

Se frotó el trasero con gesto adolorido y cuando abrió los ojos vio unos zapatos negros. Frunció el ceño mientras iba subiendo la vista. Lo frunció aún más cuando vio de quién se trataba. ¿Cómo no se lo había esperado?

Sirius. Siempre era él.

—¡Imbécil, por poco muero de un infarto! —le gritó mientras se levantaba.

—Anda, McDonald, no me digas esas cosas feas. ¿No te ha gustado la sorpresa que te he preparado?

Sonrió como sólo él sabía, y Mary le fulminó con la mirada. Porque le encantaban esos ojos grises inexpresivos, y porque le gustaba esa maldita sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

—Lo del pelo ya está pasado. Ya me lo pusiste verde una vez, ¿recuerdas? —dijo mientras sujetaba un mechón de ese color—. Y eres un imbécil, ¿por qué has hecho lo de las arañas? Les tengo fobia. ¡Fobia! ¿Acaso no sabes qué es eso?

Sirius la miró con esa sonrisa burlona imperturbable.

—Vamos, tampoco te queda tan mal ese color.

Podría decirse que Mary no era una persona mala, pero estaba dolida, y era una Gryffindor a la que no le gustaba que cuestionaran su dignidad. Entrecerró los ojos y murmuró con el tono más amargo que pudo:

—Pero no me pega con mi color de ojos —masculló, casi masticándolo.

Sirius se puso blanco y abrió la boca un par de veces. Mary apartó la vista porque sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, hasta para ella. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Sirius coquetear con nadie que no fuera _ella_, y eso le dolía más que nada.

—Te oí decírselo el día que me cambiaste el pelo por primera vez. No estoy sorda… ni ciega.

Quedaron en un silencio bastante incómodo, y Mary supo que había metido la pata por completo. Su relación de amistad-odio con Sirius estaba muy bien hasta que había decidido estropearla.

—Mira, da igual. —Suspiró y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, o lo habría hecho si él la estuviera mirando—. Cámbiame el color de pelo, haz que esas arañas desaparezcan, y olvidémonos de esto.

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa? —preguntó Sirius apretando los puños—. ¿A qué venía lo de antes? Como se lo digas a James, o a…

—No soy tan mezquina —respondió, dolida por haberla creído capaz de eso.

—Ahora mismo lo has sido.

Y sabía que lo había jodido todo cuando no vio la sonrisa de Sirius aparecer otra vez.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él volviendo a mirarla—. La cosa es que me caes bien.

Mary se mordió el labio inferior, pero aprovechó que estaban en plan sincero y que no había nadie más en la sala común.

—¿Sabes? —repitió ella en voz bajita—. La cosa es que tú a mí me caes demasiado bien. Y me gustaría que…

Sirius pareció ablandarse al verla titubear, suspiró y rodó los ojos. Acto seguido, la atrajo hacia sí con un cansino "ven aquí, anda". Mary se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, algo más tranquila, decidida a abrazarle, cuando Sirius la despeinó por completo.

—A mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos abiertamente, sin tapujos. —La apartó un poco de sí y le guiñó un ojo.  
>Mary sonrió como si hubiera tragado algo especialmente amargo. Sí, a eso se refería. Todas las mujeres eran unas masoquistas. Maldita la suerte de Lily.<p>

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no me vaya a meter contigo, Mary. Así que no te relajes.

Y tras darle un pequeño empujón de colegas, se despidió y dijo que iría a ver cómo bailaba el Calamar Gigante.

¿Mary? Mary se quedó en la sala común, maldiciendo su suerte y pensando que necesitaba un chico que borrara a Sirius de su mente, porque ella no quería ser una masoquista más. Bastante tenía con su familia y con su pelo verde.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis?<p>

Aquí vengo yo con un one shot de esta pareja que apenas se usa, aunque obviamente el Sirius/Lily está por ahí escondido. Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad :)

Lo cierto es que me apetecía escribir sobre ellos, pero sobre todo sobre Mary. Es decir, era la mejor amiga de Lily en Hogwarts y sólo se la nombra una vez. Es un poco extraño eso, ¿no?

Espero que con este fic la hayáis podido conocer un poco mejor (a la Mary de mi imaginación, claro) y que hayáis hecho buenas migas con mi visión de Sirius.

Pues eso, espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado. Pero tanto si os ha gustado, como si no, me alegraría muchísimo que me dejárais un review explicándome lo que os ha gustado, lo que no, si lo habéis entendido todo. ¡No sé! Pero un review es como un mundo para un escritor, nos hacéis inmensamente felices y dais muchísimas ganas de escribir, así que espero los vuestros con toda mi ilusión :) (si sois escritoras, lo tendréis que saber por experiencia propia).

¡Un beso enorme!  
><strong>Odisea<strong>


End file.
